


偶发空缺（25）-漫长的舞室play3

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	偶发空缺（25）-漫长的舞室play3

每次大野智都想着再也不要在这种地方做了，每次都会屈服于松本润的要求下。

 

大野被松本摁在椅子里狠狠贯穿的时候，无比后悔早上为了让差点就在浴室里搞起来的松本赶紧收拾好出发，敷衍着又答应在舞室做这种事。  
椅子在松本一次次的撞击、磨蹭下发出咯吱咯吱的声音，淹没在一开始松本打开的音乐声里，连着大野完全忍不住的短促的像是啜泣一样的声音，以及松本不稳的粗重呼吸声一起混成了锁着的舞室里让人血脉贲张脸红心跳的合奏。  
抬着手死死抓着椅背的大野从尾椎开始到头顶都在发抖，被一阵一阵的快感搞得酥酥麻麻，他想伸手攀住松本，但无奈松本太用力了，大野都觉得自己像是要晕船一样。  
接着被搞得迷迷糊糊的大野听见了一声低低的骂声，然后他觉得自己被抬起来了。

松本觉得这样实在不是很够，于是他也搞不清楚状况、凭着本能地把大野半扛半抱着从椅子上胡乱地弄到了旁边的桌上。  
太胡乱了，连该怎么抱上去的都不知道，只知道把这个眨着已经湿润到不行的眼睛的、像是在哭一样的人弄到桌子上。  
大野被这一下搞得下意识地攀上了松本的脖子，还不小心抓了一下松本的背。  
“……哈……你是猫吗……”  
松本低低地吐槽，低头和大野接了一个半是安抚半是挑动情绪的吻。

每一次和大野做的时候，松本都有种拼图缺了的一块终于拼上了的狂喜和兴奋感。  
太舒服了，而且这种占有感和侵略感，完全不会因为身下的人同是男性而少了几分，反而几乎是成指数倍地上升。  
不管做多少次都觉得不够、不够、不够，完全不够。

“……智……”  
松本粗喘着，睫毛甚至都被滴下来的汗水打湿了。  
“真的想把你做到站不起来。”


End file.
